Permissão Para Sonhar
by Ny Malfoy Kayba
Summary: O que você faria se um dia se visse em uma situação inusitada?Abaixar a guarda, e assim permitirse sonhar acordado?Foi em uma situação dessas que Draco se viu e deixouse levar...shortfic


**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui pertence a mim, nem o meu amado Draquinho (que a Gina sempre rouba de mim potof, nem o LINDO – GOSTOSO- MARAVILHOSO- TDB do Blaise, muito menos a Gina, Hogwarts, Lago, nadinha.

Ny achando nem nem ela mesmo pertecence a sí mesma

Tudo isso é da JK, Wanner, e todo aquele povo rico e cheio da grana, donos da marca Harry Potter testa-rachada (ops..acho que isso não era pra ter sido escrito).

Já que eles são cheios da grana, não precisam me processar, afinal sou apenas uma pobre alma, que não é dona de nada, e apenas sonha em um dia casar com o Blaise ou o Draquinho

**N/A: **Nha...essa short eu fiz para o Challenge VIII , do 3 Vassouras, não sei se vou ganhar...mas mesmo assim estou postando ela aqui!

Mais notas e agradecimentos no final.

_O que você faria se um dia se visse em uma situação inusitada?Abaixasse a guarda, e assim permitir-se sonhar acordado?_

PERMISSÃO PARA SONHAR 

Draco começou a se revirar na cama, olhando para o teto de seu dormitório. Na cama ao seu lado Blaise dormia em sono profundo, provavelmente sonhando com sua namoradinha. Não parava de falar e resmungar enquanto dormia. Ele odiava quando Zabini fazia isso.

Olhou intrigado para Blaise. Ele estava estranho na última semana. Estava saindo com uma grifinória: a pirralha **Weasley**! O mais irritante era que ele ficava enchendo-o o dia todo falando dela, e agora deu pra falar dela enquanto dormia também! Seu amigo estava ficando doente da cabeça , e desse jeito ele ia acabar ficando louco também.

Aquele relacionamento dos dois estava perturbando-o ao máximo, ele não sabia o porquê, desde a vez que viu os dois juntos se beijando pela primeira vez, não conseguia tirar aquela imagem da sua mente.

Depois de algum tempo ali deitado, percebeu que seria impossível conseguir dormir, ainda mais com Blaise falando daquele jeito. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, mesmo correndo o risco de ser pego por alguém, mas que se danassem todos! Ele era monitor e era Draco Malfoy e isso simplesmente bastava.

Andando pelos corredores, ele podia ouvir o som de uma tempestade que parecia desabar sobre o castelo aquela noite, ele adorava andar sozinho nos corredores da escola durante a madrugada, e guiado pelo som da chuva foi caminhando em direção aos jardins do castelo, sentando-se em um degrau na escada da porta principal do castelo e sentindo o vento da tempestade bater forte contra seu rosto. Tirou uma pequena garrafa de whisky de fogo que trazia escondida sobre a capa e tomou um gole, quando algo nos jardins chamou sua atenção...

Ao longe, próximo ao lago ele viu alguém, que rodava em torno de sí mesmo, dançando de braços abertos, em meio a tempestade.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, a bebida só podia estar fazendo efeito, era impossível alguém estar aquela hora nos jardins, dançando em uma tempestade daquelas. Ou, se ainda assim fosse possível, devia ser alguém muito idiota! Ele acreditava não haver alguém tão retardado em toda Hogwarts! Nem mesmo os grifinórios! Abriu os olhos novamente, não era uma alucinação a cena era real, e era a cena mais linda que ele já havia visto.

Como se estivesse hipnotizado por aquela cena ele foi se aproximando devagar com medo de ser visto. Não se preocupava em ficar encharcado, mas ele tinha que se aproximar. Ficou alí, atrás de uma árvore, para se esconder, tentando em vão se proteger um pouco daquela chuva.

Foi quando a reconheceu, cabelos molhados, com algumas mechas avermelhadas grudadas em um rosto cheio de sardas, que nesse momento se misturavam com as gotas de chuva que caiam sobre ele, suas vestes molhadas e coladas revelavam o quão perfeito era seu corpo.

"É, talvez os grifinórios sejam estúpidos o sufiente", teve que pensar, embora sua expressão facial não parecesse concordar com esse pensamento.

Era a pequena Weasley, aquela que ele percebeu nesse instante que de pequena não tinha mais nada. Aquela que Blaise, para sua irritação, não parava de falar um segundo. Aquela que nesse instante o viu ali, parou e simplesmente sorriu.

Ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer, ela estava caminhando até ele, o mais estranho é que ela ainda sorria. Um grifinório nunca sorria para um sonserino, muito menos um Weasley para um Malfoy.

"- Já dançou na chuva Malfoy?"

Olhou para ela tentando esconder a surpresa.

"- Malfoys não descem a esse nível Weasley!" – ele não iria admitir para ela, que todas as vezes que teve vontade de fazer algo do tipo, não fez por medo do que pensariam dele.

"- Pois deveria, é algo simplesmente maravilhoso"

Foi quando ela o surpreendeu mais uma vez, simplesmente o puxou pela mão rodando com ele na chuva.

Ele tinha que admitir, a sensação era estranhamente maravilhosa. Ele olhou para ela, e ela se aproximou dele dizendo baixinho em seu ouvido: "- Ouça a música da chuva Malfoy, e dance!"

"- Isso é idiotice Weasley, aliás você é uma idiota." – Disse com desdém, quem ela pensava que era para dizer a ele o que fazer!

"- Cala a boca Malfoy, e faça o que eu digo, garanto que você não vai se arrepender."

"- Nunca me mande calar a boca Weasley, ninguém me faz calar a boca, muito menos uma Weasley ridícula como você!"

"- Garanto pra você que consigo fazer você se calar, nunca me desafie Malfoy..." – Algo no olhar dela, o fez acreditar que era verdade, mas ele também adorava desafios e resolveu provocá-la.

"- Somente sonhando Weasley, só assim!" – era incrível como ela ficava ainda mais atraente nervosa. Blaise tinha sorte, ela era linda.

Foi quando ela se aproximou novamente dele, e disse baixo em seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse: "- Então sonhe Malfoy, permita-se sonhar." E lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

Para sua surpresa os lábios dela estavam quentes, mesmo molhados, eram quentes, um calor que o invadiu por completo, como se descongelasse seu corpo encharcado pela chuva e também seu coração.

"- Não disse que calaria você..." – Gina falou novamente em seu ouvido. "- Nunca duvide de mim Malfoy."

"- Não sabia que você era uma pessoa tão desfrutável Wealey, que ficava com qualquer um, você não está namorando meu amigo?" – disse em um tom zangado num misto de inveja.

"- Desse jeito vou pensar que você tem ciúmes de mim com o Blaise, será que estou certa? – falou olhando em seus olhos de um jeito estranho.

"- Eu jamais sentiria ciúmes de você Weasley, eu mau falo com você, afinal o que eu ganharia falando com uma pobretona amante de trouxas como você? Não sou um idiota como o meu amigo!"

"- Esse é o seu problema Malfoy, nunca diz ou faz o que realmente quer, a idiota aqui não sou eu, muito menos o Blaise, mas é você!" – ela dizia alto, apontando o dedo no nariz dele. – " Faça ao menos uma vez o que vem na sua cabeça Malfoy, e diga o que pensa, quem sabe assim você derrete um pouco esse gelo que há dentro de você. E tem mais, deixe de ser convencido e assuma que você sente ciúmes quando estou com o Blaise, sim!"

"- Eu não sinto ciúmes de vocês Weasley, e quem está nesse momento, sendo convencida aqui, é você!"

"- Tudo bem Malfoy, minta para sí mesmo se quiser, afinal estou dizendo apenas o que eu vejo. Pensa que não percebo o modo estranho que você olha para mim e o Blaise quando estamos juntos? Pois não sou cega Malfoy, mas não vou mais discutir com você! Afinal brigar com você é inútil" – virou as costas para ele e saiu correndo, de braços abertos.

Em um impulso ele saiu correndo atrás dela, a puxou, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"- Nunca mais me mande calar a boca ... Nunca mais me faça calar a boca... E nunca mais ouse a falar o que eu sinto sem a minha permissão, nunca mais grite comigo e nunca mais beije o Zabine, quando na verdade quem quer esse beijo sou eu.

Ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou, um beijo estúpido, extravasando toda sua raiva, seu ciúmes, ciúmes que nem ele mesmo sabia que sentia, mas passada a raiva o beijo foi se tornando mais suave e envolvente, beijo que Gina retribuía com paixão e volúpia. Novamente sentiu aquela sensação maravilhosa de calor percorrendo seu corpo gelado, sentia cada parte do corpo dela colado ao seu, como se uma força eletrizante os envolvesse, enquanto a forte chuva os encharcava e trovões riscavam o céu.

Parou de beija-la e retirou uma mecha avermelhada do rosto dela, a olhou, e ela novamente sorria, fazendo com que ele sorrisse também.

"- Escute a música da tempestade Malfoy, e dance..."

Segurou na cintura dela, e deixou-se levar por seus movimentos, ficaram ali, como se estivessem dançando um valsa nos jardins, guiados apenas pelos som da chuva constante que caia sobre eles. Ela se movia lentamente, seus passos mais leves do que uma pluma, ou uma linda pena avermelhada voando sobre o vente, ela era de uma delicadeza e feminilidade impressionante que o envolvia por completo, e o deixava alucinado. E ela tinha razão, o que estava sentindo naquele momento era maravilhoso.

De repente ela parou, deitou-se sobre a grama molhada, na beira do lago, seus cabelos espalhados na grama, olhos fechados, um leve sorriso em seu rosto, as gotas de água caindo sobre seu rosto, iluminado pela luz dos raios constantes no céu.

Draco não resistiu, e deitou-se ao lado dela.

"- Obrigado Weasley..."

"- Me chame Virgínia, ou apenas Gina."

"- Obrigado...Virgínia."

"- Obrigado por o quê, Malfoy?"

"- Me chame de Draco, apenas Draco"

Gina sorriu divertida.

"- Obrigado por o quê...Draco?"

"- Por nada, apenas obrigado."

"- Draco..."

"- Sim?"

"- Quero que você saiba de uma coisa."

"- O quê?"

"- Não estou mais namorando com o Blaise."

Draco olhou para ela surpreso, Blaise não havia lhe dito nada, então deveria ser por isso que ele estava estranho.

"- Por que não está mais namorando com ele?"

"- Por regra geral, Sonserinos e Grifinórios não combinam."

"- Isso eu já sabia, da mesma forma que Malfoys e Weasleys também não."

"- Então porquê você está aqui?"

"- Não sei!"

"- E você porque está aqui?

"- Gosto de andar pelo castelo a noite, e quando ouvi a tempestade, não resisti...acho que era destino nos encontrarmos aqui. Você acredita em destino?"

"- Não...Não acredito em destino!"

"- Você acredita em que então?"

"- No momento acredito apenas em nós dois!"

"- Não foi você quem disse que Malfoys e Weasleys não combinam?"

Virou seu rosto para ela e disse sério.

"- Não gosto de regras!"

"- Não é a toa que você é um sonserino."

Draco rolou na grama se posicionando sobre ela, apoiado nos seus braços.

"- Sim, sou um sonserino que odeia regras, odeia Weasleys amantes de trouxas e enxeridos, mas que vai cometer a loucura de pedir um deles em namoro nesse momento."

"-Está me pedindo em namoro Malf...Draco?" – ela olhou para ele surpresa.

"-Existe mais alguma Weasley mulher, que eu possa fazer esse pedido?" – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"- Não..."

"- Então, aceita ou não? Não gosto de esperar!"

Gina deu um beijo doce em seus lábios, e disse sorrindo para ele: "- Você é louco sabia?"

"- Sempre soube..."

"- E eu sou mais..."

"- Ginaaaa..." – Draco ouviu um grito de alguém conhecido, ao longe.

"- Não Ginaaa você não pode ter feito isso!" – Era a voz de Blaise.

Draco acordou assustado, com Blaise chamando o nome de Gina. Não poderia ser verdade, ele havia sonhado com tudo aquilo.

Blaise continuava falando, e pelo jeito o sonho não era muito bom.

Olhou para o seu relógio, e eram apenas uma hora da madrugada, ele havia dormido apenas uma hora e meia.

Estava perturbado com aquele sonho, levantou-se da cama, saiu do salão comunal e foi para o salão principal do castelo.

Escutou o som da tempestade lá fora e lembrou-se de seu sonho, inconscientemente se dirigiu até a porta principal que dava para os jardins. Parou e mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam...

Ao longe, próximo ao lago lá estava ela, rodando em torno de sí mesmo, dançando de braços abertos, em meio a tempestade...

Sem pensar se dirigiu até onde ela estava, quieto com medo de ser visto, por mais que soubesse que seria em vão. E agora, ele responderia a pergunta que tinha certeza que ela faria: - Sim, ele acreditava em destino!

**N/A 2: **Nhaaa...vocês não imaginavam que ele estava sonhando né? Ny totalmente má

Ah...pra quem achou que ele gostou da Ginny muito rápido, lembre-se que ele estava apenas sonhando, e em sonho as coisas acontecem rápido.

E ele também já estava gostando da Ginny, só que não sabia disso, afinal ele estava mesmo com ciúmes dela.

E só descobriu isso em sonho

Bom espero que tenham gostado!

**Agradecimentos:** Agradecer a **Lina**, minha beta fofuxa que betou a fic pra mim, me ajudou com o título e a sinopse, a **Suzi**, que me incentivou a postar a fic, quando eu não queria postar, a **Angelina** que fez críticas super construtivas. Ao **Anselmo** meu lindinho (que nem vai ler esse agradecimento), ele que CRITICOU pra caramba, mesmo sem nunca ter lido HP, e disse que minha mente é pervertida e que desse jeito ele fica com ciúmes desse Draco..rsrs

Beijos galera: Mandem Rewiews e qualquer coisa é só gritar no msn ou no email: Malfoy Kayba – (A chocolate da vendinha do Portal Draco e Gina )


End file.
